


Save Me

by wereleopard58



Series: Save Me [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is called back to New Jersey about a case he worked on.  While there an attempt is made on his life.  Can Five-0 go and save one of their own?  Steve finds out more about Danny, will this change how he looks at his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Save Me

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Steve McGarratt/Danny Williams

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0 (2010)

Warning: Slash

Summary: Danny is called back to New Jersey about a case he worked on. While there an attempt is made on his life. Can Five-0 go and save one of their own? Steve finds out more about Danny, will this change how he looks at his friend?

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Hawaii Five-0 or Steve and Danno would do more than argue.

Feedback is always welcome. This is my first Hawaii Five-0 story so please let me know

Chapter One

Danny sits in his office staring at Steve as he is laughing on his cell. It was probably Catherine Rollins, his little ramboette girlfriend. He could feel the resentment eat up at him. Danny hated feeling like this, it wasn't him. Catherine had helped them out a lot, and she made Steve happy. That was all that mattered, wasn't it?

He sighs and looks down at his paperwork, when a knock on his door makes him look up. Standing there is Chin looking at him sadly.

"What's up?" Danny grins brightly at him.

Chin just shakes his head, shuts the door and sits down in front of him.

"How are you doing?" Chin asks his voice always kind.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Steve?"

Just by the way his team-mate says that name tells Danny that he knows about his embarrassing little crush.

"What about him? If you're asking does he drive me crazy? Does he believe that violence is the answer and does he love explosions, then the answer is yes to all of them?" Danny stands up and walks to the filing cabinet and manages to keep his back to Chin. He hates being backed into a corner. It always makes him come out fighting and sometimes not in a fair way. At the end of their marriage, it was what Rachel would do, and that is how they ended up in court about Grace.

"It's written all over your face how you feel about him."

Danny turns and stares at Chin, shock and horror on his face. He sees movement in the corner of his eye and watches as Steve looks over at them. The smile leaving the navy SEAL's face as he can see the panic on Danny's face.

A quick grin and wave of his hand stops Steve from coming over, but doesn't stop him from staring in their direction.

"I don't know what you mean." Danny grabs a pen and starts to write.

"Danny…"

"No Chin, you have no idea what you are talking about. Even if, you did, do you think this is the best place for this discussion?"

"We'll talk about it later." Chin stands up to leave.

"No, no, no there will be not talking of this later or, in fact, anytime." Danny and Chin stare at each other until Kono walks past tapping on the window with their lunches in a bag.

Chin shakes his head, opens the door and walks out. Danny knows that he is not going to leave this alone.

"Everything ok Danny?" Steve leaves his office and walks straight over to him, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny forces himself not to moan at that single touch and looks up at his best friend. His devilishly attractive and unattainable best friend.

"Great I'm back in high school, shoot me now." He mutters to himself.

"Danny, what?"

"Nothing Steve, nothing at all."

"Are you sure because…" Steve stops as Danny holds up his hand.

"Please stop talking,"

"But…"

"Why are you still talking?" Danny's voice gets louder.

Steve shuts his mouth and waves a hand at Danny, who storms past him grabs his lunch and goes back to his office.

Chin looks at him sadly, and Steve looks confused and determined to find out what is going on. Kono knew that her cousin was going to talk to the little blonde tornado, but it obviously hadn't gone very well.

"Chin, what's going on?" Steve stares at him

"About what?"

Steve growls. "About Danny, what is going on with Danny? What's his problem?"

"Well, you should actually ask Danny that."

Steve throws his hands up in annoyance. He heads to Danny's office and stands at the door watching.

"Hey, monkey. No, you're Danno just missed you. How is school?" Danny's voice was warm and tender.

Steve continued to watch for a little longer and smiled as the other man continued to talk. He loved to hear that sound in Danny's voice. Whatever the problem was, he would find out later. There was no way he was going to interrupt that phone call.

As Steve walked away, Danny looked up. He could feel his heart breaking again. It did this a lot with Steve he didn't know how long he could keep this up. Danny loved Five-0, but it was getting more and more difficult to hide his feelings. Chin already knew, which he guessed meant so did Kono. How long before Steve realised and then what? Danny didn't want to lose his best friend, but he couldn't help the way he felt.

XXXX

The day seems to be extraordinarily long for Danny and every time he looks up, there Steve is looking at him. Somehow Danny has to get past him and escape to his shithole of an apartment and pray that a certain mental SEAL doesn't come looking for him.

His cell makes him jump as it starts to vibrate across the table. Danny reaches over and picks it.

"Yes." He says as soon as he answers it. "Of course I will, straight away." Danny frowns as he is cut off.

He grabs his coat and pokes his head into Steve's office.

"What is it Danny?" Steve asks politely.

Danny hates that tone; it means that Steve is getting majorly slowly pissed off with him.

"The governor wants to see me." He watches as Steve stands up. "No, Steve just me, it has nothing to do with Five-0."

Steve frowns and doesn't like the sound of this. Danny is keeping things from him and he hates it.

Danny clenches his hands into fists by his sides. Every time Steve makes that face, he wants to go over and kiss those lines away. Which is something he can't do, he truly can't do.

"Keep me updated."

"Will do."

"Danny, if you need me for anything just call ok." Steve gives him a small smile.

"Yeah Steve I will." Danny pushes away the dirty thoughts that run through his mind. The scenarios in where he does call Steve for what he wants. Sex. With that he heads out still feeling the weight of a pair of captivating eyes on his back.

XXXXX

Steve was on his feet as soon as Danny walks back into the office. Chin and Kono stand and watching, hoping that they find out what was going on. Steve was driving them up the wall.

"Danny what's going on?"

Danny sighs. "I have to go back to New Jersey."

TBC


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta has a lot going on in her life at the moment. Once she has time I will update this with the beta'd version.

Chapter Two

"It seems that a case I was dealing with back home has had some problems. They want me to go through it and see if I can help. That kind of thing, you know." Danny explained. He did feel as if there were something off about NJPD asking him to come back. This was the perfect time for him. A little time away from Steve was what he needed.

"Why can't they send the info here?" Steve crossed his arms across his chest and glared.

Danny tried desperately not to stare at Steve's bulging biceps, the arms of the t-shirt stretching tightly across those hard muscles. "Well, Steven it will help me chatting to the other officers involved, going to the scenes and catching up with the new evidence that had come in. Most of that will be a lot easier to do there, like the scene visiting thing."

"Fine, Daniel. When are you going?"

"As soon as I can get the tickets, explain to Rachel and talk to Grace." Danny paused for a moment. "You will keep an eye on her for me, won't you?" As much as his partner wound him up he knew that Grace would always be safe with Steve around.

Steve grinned his eyes crinkled around the edges and made him look years younger. "We'll make sure that she is perfectly fine for when her Danno comes back."

"Of course we will Danny, we're ohana." Kono wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big squeeze. At times it still amazed how close they had all become over such a short period of time. Kono couldn't imagine working with anyone else now.

"Need to breathe." Danny choked out and laughed as she hit him. "Also Chin, make sure…." He nods to Steve, knowing how much trouble his partner could get up to in such a short period of time.

"We'll do our best to keep him under control and Ohau in one piece for your return." Chin gave him a manly hug and slapped him on the back.

"I'd like all of islands Hawaii to be standing actually, but you can only do so much with Steve around. I know you are but one man Chin Ho Kelly."

"You're, not funny Danno, you know that right?" Steve shook his head at his friends, still smiling at the people who had changed his life. They had stood by him through what had happened to him with the arrest.

Danny laughed. "I am, in fact, hilarious thank you very much and how many times do I have to tell you. Don't call me Danno."

"Give it up brah." Kono nudged Danny, the smile suddenly vanished. "Come back safe to us, you hear. Don't love it too much in Jersey and stay there"

"I hear you Kono. Just checking files, nothing dangerous and with Steve being here, I actually mean that. You know my monkey is here. Where she goes, I go." Danny said quickly to lighten the mood again. The knot in the hollow of his stomach was growing bigger. Something about this felt wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He was an expert on the case, so it did make sense for him to go, but he trusted his instincts. What he wanted to was told his team so they could come with him and watch his back. Danny had no evidence that anything would happen.

"How are you getting to the airport?" Steve wanted to know.

"Well I was hoping that someone would drive me." Danny gave them all a huge smile.

"I'll do it." Steve replied fast so that no one else could.

"Thanks, we'll head to see Rachel and Grace first and then to my place so I can pack. Is that alright with you?"

"Whatever you need Danno, whatever you need." Steve meant every word he always did with Danny. He had never had a best friend like the shorty mouth blonde, and now it was one of the most valuable relationships in his life. There were things that had started to change between them, but Steve had no idea why. He noticed Danny a lot more like how his bright blue eyes flashed in anger, the tightness of his shirts that stressed across his muscular chest. The way the slacks curved around his ass.

Danny walked into his office to make sure the computer was turned off. "Whatever I need right? I need so many things from you McGarratt; more nudity is one of them." He muttered to himself afraid that one day Steve was going to push him so far that he was going to slam the navy SEAL against the wall and took what he desperately wanted. Everything. Body, heart and soul.

"Are you ok Danny?" Steve called from the door hearing his friend talk, but the words were not clear enough to hear clearly.

Danny looked at him, pasted a smile on his face and blushed scarlet. "Fine, everything is fine."

"Ok, let's go." Steve watched as how more attractive that made Danny. He shook his, he would not allow sex interfere with what he had going with his partner. It was far too valuable to lose over and quick fuck.

"Yeah, let's do that."

XXXXX

Danny stared at the large gates that protected the mansion that his daughter now lived in. He was glad that he had an exceptionally close relationship with Grace, but even that couldn't stop those feelings of jealousy that he wouldn't be able to give her any of things that Stan was able to. He wished that he could pay for incredible trips, ponies and tennis lessons. Danny would give the world to his daughter if he could, loving her unconditionally was the only thing he had, that and Uncle Steve's beach.

"Danny?" Steve reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder and watched as the sadness covered the radiance of those blue orbs. "What's wrong?"

"I can't give her any of this." He waved his hand around at the large house and sprawling gardens.

"This doesn't make her happy. Spending time with you is what does."

"Spending time with all of us is what she loves Steve, the swimming lessons on the ocean with you and learning how to surf with Kono."

"We all love her Danny."

"I know you do." Danny looked towards the house. "I'd better go and let Rachel know what is going on."

"Take as long as you need. You have time and I'll be waiting." Steve watched as Danny nodded and climbed out of the car.

XXXXX

Rachel opened her front door as soon as she saw her ex-husband walking up.

"Hi Rachel, thanks for seeing me." Danny hated this chasm that had grown between them. It had got worse after he had decided to stay and help get Steve out of jail, he couldn't have left and be able to live with himself. In Rachel's eyes, Danny had picked Steve over her and the baby that he believed at the time was his.

"What's going on Daniel? You made it sound urgent on the telephone." Her English accent clipped as she spoke.

"The Killian case." Danny answered briefly.

Rachel's brow puckered as she tried to remember back. "The family murder, the one that certainly got to you. What about it?" She moved forward to him knowing how hard a case that had been.

"They need me to go back and look at it. New information has been handed in and they think that my memories as well as my files might be of help."

"When are you going?"

"I leave her, pack and Steve is driving me to the airport." Danny explained.

"Ah, yes of course lieutenant Commander McGarratt." Her voice cooled again.

"Rachel, please not now. This is nothing to do with us or him. You know how hard this is going to be for me. I just want to see Grace before I go. Can I do that?"

"Sorry Daniel, of course you can. I'll go and get her. Please come in and wait." She let him into the large hallway and left to go and get their daughter.

"Danno." Grace screamed as she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey monkey." He hugged her tightly to him, breathing in her scent and memorising every little detail. He lowered her to the ground, went down onto one knee and cringed as a pain short through the knee he had damaged his ACL on.

Grace stared at him and Danny's heart ached as she looked so much like Rachel. "What's wrong Danno?"

"I have to go back to Jersey for a little while. It's to help out on a case that I dealt with."

"You are coming back home aren't you?"

Rachel and Danny stared at each other, knowing how she loved Hawaii but hearing from her own lips calling it home. Danny felt that last bit of hope of ever moving back to Jersey leave him. He would do anything to make his Gracie happy.

"Of course I am sweetheart. I am just going to see if I can help and then I will be right back. You know I would follow you any wear. You are the bright spot in my life. I love you monkey, never forget that."

"I love you to Danno."

Danny hugged her again and stood up to look at Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel." Danny said sincerely.

"Take care Daniel."

"I will Rachel." Danny suddenly froze as Rachel hugged him. "Don't let this case eat you up again."

"I promise." Danny pulled away, looked at Rachel and smiled. Turning around he nearly walked into Stan.

"Danny." He said with a glare. Danny still wasn't far from Rachel's thoughts and he hated being second best. Stan had a successful career, but he still felt second best.

"Stan." Danny nodded and walked out and straight back to his car without looking back. Climbing into the car he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked concern.

"Yeah, it's just hard. Everything between me and Rachel and there is Grace."

"Danny, Grace knows that you love her."

"I know, I just thought it was going to be forever, twice and I failed and I've….." Danny stopped suddenly as he realised that he was going to reveal how he felt for Steve.

"You've what Danny?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired that is all. Ignore me." Danny was glad that they had arrived at his apartment. He got out of the car and heard the other door slam shut as Steve followed him. "I won't be long."

"Danny, I…." Steve stopped as Danny held out his hand.

"Steve, I have to go." Danny had to stop him. There was something different by the look in his eyes. He couldn't handle being rejected now.

Steve watched Danny carefully; he could see that there was something that his friend was not telling him. He would find out when Danny got back to Oahu things has changed between them. His Danno had started to pull away and Steve was afraid he was going to lose him. That was utterly unacceptable.

Danny could feel Steve stare at him. He concentrated on packing what he needed, it didn't take him long to do pack.

XXXXX

Steve stood and watched Danny as he brought his ticket. Danny walked back over to him and smiled.

"Well, I'll see you when I get back."

"Danny, call me when you settle." Steve pulled him into a quick hug.

Danny breathed in the sent that was Steve. "I will." He finally managed to pull himself away.

The stood and watched each other for a moment before Danny heard his flight being called. He nodded, turned and walked away forcing himself not to look back. If he did he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to leave.

Steve had no idea why he hugged Danny; he wanted to stop him from going. He wanted to go with him to make sure he stayed safe. The things that were running around in his head were confusing. He had been attracted to men before, but he couldn't feel like that, not for Danny. It was Danny, the best partner he had ever had and the best friend he didn't want to live without.

"Fuck." Steve muttered he hoped that he was wrong. "I can't have feelings for Danny."

XXXXX

Danny had finally settled in at the hotel. As much as he loved his parents Danny wasn't going to stay with them. He needed the time alone to think about what to do. There was a knock at his hotel room. It hadn't been an hour and yet here someone was already. He tiptoed and looked through the peephole. He was sure that he didn't know the guy, but he did seem familiar.

Danny clicked the lock and pulled the door open.

The gorgeous muscled man who stood there smiled.

"Hi Danny." The stranger said eyeing Danny up and down. "You don't recognise me do you?" He chuckled. "It's me Liam Horseman."

Danny opened and closed his mouth. This was the rookie cop that followed him around like a lost puppy. That crush got to be ridiculous. Danny stared at him and frowned. He knew that look, it seemed that the little doggie had grown up, but his feelings had stayed the same. This was the last thing he needed.

TBC


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a short story that has been published please look at the end of story for info.

Chapter Three

"It's good to see you Liam, what are you doing here?" Danny moved away from the door and invited the other man in.

"Well, I heard you were coming over, and I offered to be the welcome wagon." Liam smiled again as his eyes skimmed down Danny's body. "You're looking fantastic, better than I remember. Hawaii must be good for you, maybe I should move out there."

Danny pasted on a smile. "Well Hawaii has its charms." The smile vanished as soon as he said that, an image of Steve came to his mind walking out of the water in low-hung shorts, then he saw Grace smiling up at him and finally there was Kono, Chin and Steve. In Steve's arms, he was holding Grace as they all laughed around the bar-b-que.

"Danny, Danny are you ok?" Liam watched him closely.

Danny shook his head. "Sorry, yes I'm fine and thank you for the welcome."

"While you are here maybe we can go out for a bite or something." Liam shrugged his shoulders and ducked his head. Danny couldn't help but chuckle seeing that the young rookie was still in there.

"I don't think that's going to be a good idea. I'm not going to be here long enough." Danny watched as Liam opened his mouth to speak again. He held up his hand. "Can we not do this? I'm tired I miss my daughter, my friends and …." Danny stopped suddenly.

Liam knew at that point there was someone he cared for in Hawaii, but he wasn't going to give up. He had waited for Detective Daniel Williams this long, and now he was here in Jersey this could be his chance to win over the other man.

"Ok I'll see you later." He handed a card over to Danny. "My contact number, if you need me for anything, please call."

Danny nodded and walked Liam to the door. He sighed and rested against it as soon as Liam had gone. "I don't need this." He muttered to himself.

XXXXX

Steve stared down at his watch and calculated out the time. He was sure Danny would have settled in by now.

He turned and stared at the phone.

"Damn in it." He muttered and picked up the phone. "Hey, it's Steve. Just making sure you got there ok. A visitor, who…Oh ok." Steve looks up as he sees Kono waving at him. "Uhhh Kono needs me; no of course I'm not going to cause any damage. What, I promise Danny. Don't you trust me?" He said with a smirk and then pulled the phone away as Danny had hung up on him.

Steve stood and walked over to the door and before he could say anything he heard a loud squeal.

"Uncle Steve." Grace ran at him.

Steve went down to his knees and hugged her. "I was just talking to Danno." He said with a smile.

"We did too. What did you talk about?" Grace said as they walked over to the seats and sat down.

"Well I made sure he arrived safely. He told my about a visitor…"

"Oh yeah Liam." Grace nodded with authority.

"Liam?" Steve sent a questioning look to Rachel who laughed.

"Liam was a rookie who had the biggest crush on Daniel. It was so funny. I have heard he has changed a lot since then though." She said thoughtfully but still watching Steve carefully.

Chin and Kono gave each other worrying looks they didn't like how this sounded.

"What do you mean changed?" Steve asked extremely carefully.

Rachel smirks slightly, she hates the fact that neither Daniel nor Steven will do anything about what is obviously going on between them. "Well, I still have friends there, and they said he bulked out, got taller and much more attractive. I won't repeat what else they said as they started to act like teenage girls with a crush, honestly at their age."

Kono chuckled. "Well when you see a hottie it doesn't matter the age."

Rachel smiled at her. "Yes, I guess you're right. Anyway, it seems as if Liam still has a thing for Daniel. You never know maybe he'll get lucky. We must go, Grace wanted to pop in and say hello."

"We are always glad to see you Gracie and you, of course, Mrs Edwards." Chin said with a grin.

"Please it is Rachel." She watched as Chin nodded in agreement.

"Bye Uncle Chin, Auntie Kono, bye Uncle Steve I can't wait to come back to your beach." Grace waved as she left.

"We'll sort it out when Danno gets back." Steve waited until they had vanished out of sight when he turned to his two friends. "Liam." He spat out and turned back to his office.

"Well, this is going to be a nightmare until Danny gets back here, alone and untouched." Kono mumbled.

Chin stood there nodding in agreement.

XXXXX

"Hey mom." Danny called out as he walked into the house.

An older woman walked out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "Danny, I thought you weren't coming around until tomorrow."

Danny walked over and hugged her. "Just thought I'd pop in and say hi. I have to head down to the station to get some files. Where's dad?"

"He's out with some friends." She smiled at her eldest son.

"Have you heard from Matty?" Danny whispered as he lowered his eyes.

"No, no I haven't." She snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"What on earth are you sorry for Daniel?" She paused, reaching over she raised his head, so he was looking at her. "Matthew is an adult; he knew what he was doing. Whatever decision you would have made, you would still feel guilty. It's because you are a good man Daniel Williams and one I am tremendously proud of."

XXXXX

Danny smiled as he left the house. Talking to his mother about Matty was something he had to do. He was glad it was just the two of them.

"Danny." Sarah, his mother called out.

Danny turned to take a step towards her.

XXXXX

The gun was lined up perfectly. The trigger was gently squeezed as the bullet left and headed straight for its target.

XXXXX

Danny lay on the floor bleeding, his mother standing on the door step screaming.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found the links on UK and US amazon sites. It is a kindle book so anywhere will have it. It is cheap £1.65 gbp. It has some other great authors in there please support us an pass the info around. It helps when my novel comes out I am working on two and one is with a friend. If you do buy it, when you can please put a review my story is called 'Watching'
> 
> /assignments-creative-students-Collection-ebook/dp/B00BEZC2EM/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1360766940&sr=1-1&keywords=578+collection just add the American amazon at the start of it.
> 
> /assignments-creative-students-Collection ebook/dp/B00BEZC2EM/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1360770672&sr=8-1 just add the UK amazon to the start of this.
> 
> Any support would be appreciated, but there is no blackmail I will continue writing my fanfic whether you do or not. You all have been wonderful by just reading what I do here.
> 
> Thank you all
> 
> Lea


	4. Four

N/B It is was or will be my birthday depending on when you read this. My birthday is the 25th March lol. So as a birthday celebration I am posting this for you g. I am also hoping to post the next chapter of We Be The Cavalry tomorrow before I go out for a birthday lunch with my mum in one of the oldest pubs in England, which happens to be where I live so it will be food and alcohol lol. I hope you all like how this story is going and sorry for the delay on updates, but this cold weather has really caused me pain in my knees. I am falling apart at 38 (or almost).

Chapter Four

Steve looked up from his desk and stared into the opposite room and sighed. He missed his best friend so much. He never realised how much time they spent together until Danny had left and there was this gaping hole in his life. No matter what he tried he couldn't seem to fill those empty minutes with anything else, it never seemed to feel right.

Steve had enough and couldn't concentrate and went out to join Kono and Chin.

"Uncle Steve." A little sobbing voice called out.

Steve turned and went down onto one knee just in time to have a crying Grace in his arms. He stroked her back and looked up at Rachel in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked he could see Chin and Kono join them.

"Danno got shot." Grace cried harder.

Steve's eyes widened with fear. "What?"

"She overheard me on the phone." Rachel shrugged. "She wanted to come and see you straight away."

Grace pulled away and stared into Steve's eyes. "You'll make sure he's ok won't you Uncle Steve? We're ohana."

Steve smiled at her. "Of course I will Gracie. I'm going to talk to the governor and find out what is going on."

"I knew you would." Grace hugged him tightly. Steve stared at Rachel knowing that he had a lost look on his face. He couldn't imagine a world with no Danno in it."

"Come on Gracie; let Uncle Steve carry on, once he knows something he'll call." Rachel said as she took Grace's hand.

"Of course I will Gracie. I'll call you soon Rachel." Steve waited until she nodded. He stood up and watched them leave and turned to face his two team-mates, who looked as shocked as he felt. "I'm going to call the governor." He turned and stormed into his office.

Chin turned to look at Kono.

"When do you think he's going to realise he's in love with Danny?" Kono asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that Danny is ok. If he isn't, I don't know how Steve is going to survive." Chin answered his voice low. They were family, and it will destroy part of him to lose Danny as well. He smiled at the thought of their little blonde tornado who didn't have a filter attached to his mouth.

XXXXX

Steve stormed out of the office. "I'm going to see the governor."

"Well, this isn't a good sign." Kono muttered. She had to keep the faith that everything was going to be ok.

XXXXX

"Commander McGarrett, thank you for coming. I'm sorry you've been given the run around all day. I only found out as I went into a meeting. I hadn't realised that Mrs Edwards had already been told."

"Is Danny ok governor?" Steve didn't want to make polite chitchat.

"Well, he was shot in the shoulder he is fine, but that isn't what worries me."

"What is?"

"I did a little digging; this seemed to happen as soon as he arrived. From what I have been told this case that Danny had worked on was going nowhere and the Captain and the precinct was getting breathed down on by his boss's to get it sorted out. Detective Williams was the perfect bait. He had been the only detective to get close to solving it. So…"

"They decided to bring Danny over and see who can crawl out from under their rocks. Well, obviously that plan failed. Danny was shot, and no one is in custody… are they?"

"No, and no one has admitted to doing anything wrong, so Danny stays over there." Governor Denning told him.

"What," Steve exploded. "He can't stay there, not without protection and those cops are obviously not doing anything."

"I totally agree Commander, and on top of that I don't like the underhanded way they went about this. So you are the rest of Five-0 are going over to New Jersey. Detective Williams is a member of MY task force. You three are now his protection. Get yourselves sorted and leave ASAP." Denning grinned. He reached over and grabbed the telephone. "I'm just going to let their Governor know what I think about on his police forces putting one of my specific personal task force in danger without letting anyone know."

Steve nodded. "Yes sir." With that, he turned and headed out of the office, hearing the Governor voice his opinion on what had happened. They had a lot to do and a small amount of time to do it.

XXXXX

Steve looked at Chin and Kono as they made it into the hospital. The governor had already called ahead to let the hospital staff know who Steve, Chin and Kono were.

As they arrived in the long corridor that housed Danny's room, Steve noticed the security unit outside. Steve snorted at the thought of these idiots letting Danny getting shot in the first place was now the ones trying to protect him.

"You two deal with those." Steve nodded to the two men looking bored. "I'm going to check on Danny. If they are involved in this, I don't want them to be able to give any kind of warning.

Chin and Kono nodded as they moved ahead of Steve.

He waited for a moment until they had them talking when Steve walked up and looked into Danny's room. The first thing he saw was his best friend laid out, pale but not looking like he was in any immediate danger from his wounds. Other people now, that was different Danny was in danger from them. Steve smiled, and it seemed as if he were finally able to breathe.

Steve frowned as noticed the other man staring down at the detective with a yearning look on his face. The man reached out as if to touch Danny, but the sudden movement of the man in the bed stopped. His eyes frozen to Danny's body as the blanket moved off him to show his bare chest. One had remained frozen in the air while the other reached down to his trousers where he rubbed his now hard length that was visible beneath his slacks.

Steve growled he wouldn't let this man perv over his friend, the man who meant everything to him. Steve pushed that thought away as he opened the door and walked in.

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Steve demanded as he walked completely into the hospital room.

The man stood there looking a little nervous. "I'm one of Danny's; I mean Detective Williams protection detail."

"Really," Steve muttered sarcastically as he crossed his muscular arms across his chest. "Who exactly are you?"

"Uhhh, I'm Liam Horseman." He stuttered.

Steve's eyes narrowed. "Are you really? Well, you can leave as we're now taking over as Danny's security detail."

"Uhhh I don't think so." That was the last thing Liam wanted. With him protecting Danny he could get closer to him. They would have to spend the night sharing a room. He prayed that there would be only one with a king-size bed available. He knew it was a dream, but it was one he liked. Now this man had arrived and who ripped his dream away from him.

"Call your Captain, the Governor of Hawaii should have been in touch by now. He wasn't very happy that someone from HIS taskforce came over here to help, and you couldn't keep him safe. Do you think he is going to give you another try?" Steve carried on talking so Liam couldn't interrupt him. "No, Five-0 is watching his back, just like we always do."

Liam turned to one of the officers who were now stood in the doorway and stared at them.

"Find out if this is on the level." Liam asked the cop.

The man nodded and backed away, as soon as the door was clear Chin and Kono arrived.

"What's going on boss?" Kono asked.

"We're just waiting for confirmation that his and their," he nodded to the door," services are no longer needed."

"What's all noise?" Came a mumble from the bed.

"Danny." Liam whispered and rushed to his side. He wanted to reach out and hold his hand, to show him that he was here. That he would always be here.

Danny blinked his eyes at Liam before looking around the room and then they landed on his team-mates.

"Steve." He grinned.

Liam frowned, he didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

"Hey Danno, look at what happens when we don't have your back." Steve laughed as he reached out and took Danny's hand.

Danny couldn't help it he just stared at Steve and he knew he should. Damn painkillers lowered his defences. He was glad they weren't alone, or god knows what would have happened.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"The Governor was not happy that a member of his task force was….hurt." Steve answered, and they looked at each other.

Danny knew that the Governor had found out that he had been used as bait and was pissed off about it. He was going to give Steve shit about it, but he was glad that they were there. He felt safer with Steve, Kono and Chin at his back. Not that he would ever tell them.

"So, you're my protection?" Danny asked as he raised an eyebrow. "The Governor does remember how much trouble you get into, right?"

"Danny, I have no idea what you're talking about." Steve sniffed and all of Five-0 laughed.

Liam stood there and glared at Steve. Danny was not supposed to move on with his life. He was supposed to come back to Jersey.

"So, you got a call from the Governor about this?" Danny waved an arm at his bandaged body.

"No, I didn't find out from the Governor. When I was told about it, that was when I headed over." Steve explained.

Danny frowned at him. "Well, if he didn't tell you who did?"

Chin moved forward. "When her Danno is in trouble or hurt there is only one person that Gracie wants to go and see first, her Uncle Steve."

Danny watched as Steve blushed. Which shouldn't look so hot on the SEAL, but it did damn the man.

Just then the officer returned and walked into the room. "It seems that the Governor of Hawaii's task force will become the protection detail for Detective Williams."

Liam glared at him, he hated this. "Well if you need anything Danno." He watched as Danny turned and glared at him.

"Don't call me that." He said simply.

"But," Liam stuttered and then noticed the smug look Steve had on his face. "Sorry, Danny if you want me for anything just let me know. You still have my number from when I came to your hotel room?"

Danny's face scrunched up in confusion. "Yes, I have your number Liam."

With that Liam smirked and walked out of the room followed by the officer.

"What was all that about?" Danny asked his friends.

"Well, that was what I was going to ask you brah?" Kono replied. "He acts like you two have a thing going. Do you two have a thing?"

Danny glared at her. "No, we don't have a thing. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"It's a fun place with me there." She laughed. "So do we get to meet any old friends, cops or family?"

Danny shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "You guys are going to cause me so much trouble aren't you?"

Chin just stood there and chuckled.

XXXXX

Liam was not going to let that bunch of misfits ruin anything for him. Daniel Williams was his.

XXXXX

The man stared at the hospital. He could be patient. He had waited years. Detective Williams would die, and this case would die with him.

XXXXX

Danny had finally been released later that day. He had been lucky that it hadn't been anything too serious.

He moved out of the wheelchair and waited for Steve outside the hospital. The car finally pulled up outside, and Danny climbed in carefully.

"So what is the plan?" Danny asked as Steve pulled away.

"We're going to the station. I have to introduce us to the Captain. We'll grab the files and head back to the hotel. Just so you know a few changes have been made." Steve explained.

Danny glowered at him. "What changes exactly Steven?"

"Well, Daniel you and I are now sharing a room. Kono has a room on one side of us and Chin on the other."

Danny felt his heart drop at this. He couldn't share a room with Steve. The man couldn't keep a shirt on in public, what the hell was he going to be like when they shared a room.

"Steve, that's not necessary." Danny started to talk.

"Yes, it is, and it's done." Steve answered with finality.

Danny could feel a headache coming out. He was going to die of sexual frustration he knew it. "Fine."

"Uhhh Danny." Steve started tentatively.

"Yes, Steve?"

"What do you know about Liam? I mean actually know about him."

"When I was here he was a rookie. Rachel and the guys loved to tease as they thought he had a crush on me, why?"

"I think it's more than a crush, and it has only lasted, but grown." Steve tried to think of how he could word this.

"How do you know that? You've only just met him, or is it your SEAL sense tingling." Danny laughed, but stopped when Steve didn't. "What's going on? What do you know that I don't?"

Steve pulled into the car park of the police precinct, he had memorised how to get here before he had picked up Danny at the hospital. He turned in his seat, so he faced his best friend. "When I got into the hospital room, he was standing right at your bedside staring at you."

"Ok, admittedly that is creepy." Danny paused. "That wasn't all was it?"

"No, he seemed to like standing there a little too much, and if I had come in a few minutes later he would have had everything in hand. Literally."

"Oh I think I'm going to be ill. I'm guessing me being alone with him isn't a good idea."

"You think Danny." Steve shook his head as he climbed out of the car.

"Just so you know the Captain doesn't really like me." Danny explained with a smile.

"I can't believe that with your sunny disposition." Steve chuckled. It didn't bother him who did or didn't like them. They were here to keep Danny alive and back to Ohau.

"It was my disposition he didn't like. He thought I was too over-opinionated."

At that, both Danny and Steve started to laugh.

"You, never."

XXXXX

Chin and Kono had waited for them to arrive.

"Are we ready to get this party going?" Kono asked.

"Let me go and introduce you." Danny groaned.

As they walked into the precinct, they watched as the cops turned to them. They could see Liam who glared at Steve. Kono and Chin were going to ask about that.

Captain Hewson walked over to them. "The files are there, as cops you know the rules and regulations. I don't expect to have any trouble from any of you."

Danny choked on his laughter as he turned to Steve, who just grinned at him innocently.

"Well technically Captain we're not all cops." Danny started diplomatically.

One of the cops frowned, this didn't sound good he moved a little closer so he could hear.

"What are you talking about Williams?" Captain Hewson grumbled.

"Well, that is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly; the lovely lady next to him is Officer Kono Kalakaua. Our team leader her is Steve McGarrett, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, he's a SEAL."

The cop hid his face as it fell. His bosses were not going to like this.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Liam stood there stood there and stared at Steve. "You're a SEAL?" He questioned.

Steve turned to him and smirked. Danny shook his head, tried not to laugh and elbowed Steve in his stomach. His very flat, six-packed stomach, Danny's mind wandered off as he conjured up one of the many images in his mind of Steve shirtless. There were plenty to choose from considering how often he stripped of that piece of offending garment. Danny was all for that, but he would have preferred it in a more intimate setting and a more hands on approach. Very hands on.

Kono ducked her head and tried not to laugh as she saw the glazed look in Danny's eyes. Chin looked at his cousin and shook his head he knew the two of them had better get things sorted out soon. If not, when it all comes to a head they would be attacking each other no matter where they were. He would prefer not to have to arrest them and then explain that to the Governor.

Liam's eyes narrowed in anger. Detective Danny Williams was his and no one else could have him. Steve looked around the room, he knew Liam was trouble, but he didn't want Danny dead. He let his gaze continue around the room, and he managed to identify someone who had made his warning bells go off. It wasn't much just the way he looked at Danny, and his fingers playing with his cell as if he desperately wanted to call someone. But, it was only a hunch. He would ask Danny later when they were alone about whom he thought could be the inside man. Someone from the inside had to be helping these criminals. They knew too much about Danny's whereabouts for it to be an accident. If the cops had sent out the information, they would have been waiting for the hit, but they hadn't been. They had known nothing about it.

"Thank you for your time Captain." Steve stated politely. "We appreciate the files and will get out of your hair."

They watched as the Captain grunted and left them.

"Charming." Kono muttered.

Steve bent down and whispered into Danny's ear. "He's definitely not a fan of yours." He grinned as his best friend turned to him and then froze. Steve couldn't tear his gaze away from a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Then it hit him, Danny wanted him. Steve could read Danny's need clearly on his face. How had the other man hid this for so long? How long had Danny wanted him?

Danny looked away quickly, embarrassed and angry at himself for letting himself get caught. He saw the shocked look on Steve's face. He had obviously shown how he felt about his sexy boss. How long would it take for Steve to transfer him back to HPD? Danny didn't want to leave Five-0, they were his family.

"Let's go." Danny whispered and turned away, he didn't wait to see if they followed him or not.

Steve frowned. "What the hell?" He mumbled.

"You need to talk to him brah." Kono remarked and then quickly chased after Danny.

"Steve, just talk to him." Chin offered his straightforward advice like he always did.

"You all know, how did I manage to miss it?" Steve sighed.

"I still don't think you understand completely." Chin replied.

"Understand what?"

"How he feels about you." With that Chin left and Steve slowly followed him.

XXXXX

Danny stood pacing in the hotel room. He was glad that there were two large beds, but he would still be sleeping in the same room as Steve. Danny paled.

"What if I talk in my sleep?" He muttered to himself. Rachel had told him on numerous occasions that they had argued while he was asleep. Blue eyes looked up towards the heavens. "Please do not let me talk in my sleep if I do make sure it's not an erotic dream of super SEAL." He prayed.

XXXXX

"Ok, you two go over the files, and I'll see what Danny remembers. We need to get an early night. It was a long trip. We'll meet for breakfast and then come to our room, and we'll start." Steve ordered and watched as Kono and Chin nodded in agreement.

Steve took a deep breath and headed towards his room. He and Danny needed to talk; Steve knew that Danny was attracted to him. He was going to have to admit to the same thing. He hoped that it was more than that. Now, he was going to try and have a conversation about this. Danny loved to talk, but when you wanted him to talk about something that he avoided he was the master of avoidance. That had to end tonight. It was getting silly. They were two grown men, who should be able to admit finding the other hot.

Steve rubbed his hand across his forehead. "This is never going to work." He took a deep breath and placed his key-card into the door.

XXXXX

Danny looked around as soon as the door opened and in came his walking wet dream.

"Danny, we need to talk about a few things. I…." Steve stuttered to a stop, turned and headed into the bathroom.

Danny frowned. "What the hell." Steve looked nervous. Now he was genuinely confused.

A knock at the door made Danny jumped as he had stared at the bathroom door as if he had x-ray vision. Oh how he wished he had x-ray sight anytime he was around Steve.

Danny walked to the door and looked through the peephole and groaned. It was Liam. Steve was right; there was something wrong with how Liam was everywhere. He took a deep breath, forced a smile onto his face and opened the door.

"Hi Liam." Danny greeted the other man a little too loudly hoping that Steve could hear and interrupt them, very soon.

"Hi Danny, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with those others watching your back. I know them, and I don't trust that Steve guy, not with your safety. I would prefer it if you would let me watch your back instead." Liam asked.

Danny went to answer back, but shut his mouth when he realised that he was going to tell Liam that he wouldn't be watching his back, but his ass. Danny took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, that was when the bathroom door opened and out walked Steve. It was something straight out of one of Danny's personal favourite fantasies. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Liam's jaw hanging open in shock and a little bit of drooling.

Steve stood there with nothing on, but a towel ridding low on his hips and a smirk on his face.

TBC


	7. Seven

I would like to thank all of those that have read and reviewed this story those who have just put it and me on alert, also those who have just read it. I want to thank you all this was my first Hawaii Five-0 story, and I was concerned about the characters sounding right. I know they are not perfect, but we do have to add little tweaks for the storyline lol. It has obviously not put any of you off. So once again thank you.

Chapter Seven

Liam stared at Steve, eyeing him up and down. You would have to be blind not to find his body beautiful. His gaze went back to Danny, and all he could see was that hungry look on the blonde's face and Steve was an all you could eat buffet. This cannot and would not happen this way.

"Danny." Liam whispered seductively. There was no response from Danny. He reached over and touched the man he obsessed over on the shoulder. Danny finally turned to him a stunned look still on his face. "I'll see you later, maybe we can meet up for a drink?"

"Uh huh." Danny replied as his eyes drawn back to the walking wet dream in a towel. It was an exceptionally small towel that was used for drying hands or the bodies of small mice. That piece of material, if you could call it that, was something that could extremely easily be dislodged with just a quick tug.

Liam growled as he leant over and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. He smirked as he saw Steve's eyes narrow. The gaze on the Navy SEAL's face suddenly turned predatory, and Liam paled, gulped and took a step back. The door closed so it now shut the two men in, alone.

"Danny." Steve couldn't help but laugh as his partners gaze roamed down his chest. "Danny." He said louder and then put his fingers under Danny's chin and lifted it, so they were finally staring at each other in the eyes. "My face is up here."

The detective blushed red as he was caught blatantly ogling his naked, very nearly naked partner and boss. With that Danny shook his head, and nodded towards the bathroom. Steve stood in the doorway, so Danny had to squeeze past him. Then when the door closed it pushed him back into the room.

Steve grinned picked up his bag and placed it on the bed. He unzipped it and went through his clothes and picked out what he was going to wear.

XXXXX

Danny splashed cold water on his face, took a deep breath and stared at his reflection. "Get a hold of yourself." He muttered. "So what if Steve has a good body, a great one in fact. One that you would do anything to see again and perhaps be able to touch." Danny's mind conjured up the image of Steve. "So, not helping. You can't do anything, no looking, and definitely no touching. If you do, you'll not only be fired, but badly beaten and be put in a hospital bed." He knew that Steve would never hurt him like that, but he'd do and think about anything so he wouldn't ravish Steve in his sleep, or anytime in fact.

XXXXX

Liam glared at the door as if it had offended him. No matter what Steve and Danny's history was, no matter what Steve looked like Danny would be his. He would make the man he had dreamt of for years see him in a different light, a romantic light.

XXXX

Danny finally walked out of the bathroom, after he gave himself another pep-talk and there was Steve standing there, fully clothed. He sighed part of him was glad that his boss was dressed; the other part that lived in his trousers was hugely disappointed.

Before Steve or Danny could say anything, Danny's cell phone started to ring and vibrate across the table.

"Hi mom, really? Are you sure? Of course, I'm not saying you don't know your own mind. No, I didn't mean that either." Danny's mouth shuts quickly as he continues to listen to his mother.

Steve can't help, but smile from the sounds of it Danny takes after his mother. It isn't long before the cell phone slides into his pocket.

"I am guessing that was your mother." Steve smirked at him.

Danny glared back and sighed. "Yeah it was, and she wants to meet you all, now."

"Now?" Steve paled a little he didn't have knowledge of how to meet parents. He had always known his friends families, and in the Navy, it wasn't something he had ever done.

"Relax big guy." Danny chuckled as he headed out to knock on Chin and Kono's door to let them know what was going to happen that evening.

XXXXX

Danny looked at his three friends, people he considered family and he couldn't wait for his family here to meet them. The Jersey native couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces.

"My family are not terrorists; this house is not a hostile country." Danny explained.

"I would prefer it if it were." Steve muttered and tipped forward slightly, and Danny hit him hard on the back.

The door opened, and a petite woman with dark hair and familiar blue eyes stood in the doorway.

"Are you going to come in or stand out there all night?" She muttered as she glared at them all.

The look was so like Danny's Steve couldn't help but chuckle. He walked up the steps and held out his hand. "Hello Mrs Williams, I'm Steve McGarrett."

TBC

N/B I know this is short, but I am hurting so you can get regular posts of my stories some of them may have shorter chapters. It is easier for me to keep them all straight if I post them when they are done or I might lose track of where I am.


	8. Eight

N/B Now the elements of the family are a mixture of my own family (parents and two brothers).

Chapter Eight

Elizabeth Williams grinned at him. "None of that, it's Lizzie. Now come here." She grabbed Steve and pulled him down into a hug. "Now aren't you a gorgeous thing." She turned to look at her son and winked at him.

Danny looked at his mom in shock. "Mom!"

"Oh hush Danny, I'm only telling the truth." She pulled back from Steve and smiled at him. She then placed a hand on his face. "Our Gracie thinks the world of her Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono. Thank you all for making her and Danny happy."

"Me, happy with McDangerous over there and stuck in that pineapple infested hell-hole. Mother have you been at the wine again?" Danny asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Lizzie turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. She walked over and hugged Chin. "Another handsome man, I may just have to move to Hawaii." She said with a wink and then moved to Kono. "You are extraordinarily beautiful. I am glad that Gracie sent us lots of pictures of all you. You are now on the family wall."

Steve looked at her in surprise. "We're what?"

"You are part of the family now."

"Which you are going to be very sorry for when the witches arrive." Danny whispered.

"Daniel, do not talk about your sisters that way." Lizzie muttered as she made her way into the kitchen with the others following.

"You're, not like your mother, are you?" Chin asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny glared at him.

"Well, she's easy going and flirts brah." Kono said with a chuckle.

Lizzie turned and looked at them. "Danny doesn't flirt, really."

"No mom, no." Danny pleaded.

"Don't get me wrong, if they don't ask him out or bluntly say that they like him, he misses it. But flirting oh yeah he does extremely well with that. Oh, by the way Danny, I have had at least 10 phone calls from numerous women and." She caught Danny's look... "Uhhh they want to come and see you."

Steve turned to Chin and Kono; Steve looked confused, while the other two knew that she was going to say men, after all they knew how Danny felt about their boss. "You go sit in there, I'll help mum with the coffees."

"Coffees pffft." Lizzie spluttered from the kitchen, "beers for you three and wine for me."

Danny watched his three friends as they sat down and headed off to the kitchen,

"Mom." He shook his head.

"So, they don't know you play on both sides of the street, to double the chance of a date."

"Mom and no," Danny paused. "Well Steve doesn't."

"Ahhh, so they have realised that you are in love with this SEAL of yours."

"Oh my god, owwww." Danny rubbed his head where she slapped him.

"Do not take God's name in vain. You should tell him."

"I can't, I think he realises that I am attracted to him."

Lizzie turned to him and grinned. "Really did something happen? Did you kiss? Do more?"

"Mother." Danny shook his head and laughed. "It was more of a look, an awareness, I guess."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, and if all he wants is," Danny stopped and looked at his mother, "something just physical I'm not sure I can say no."

"So, if he wants sex you're going to jump him." Lizzie chuckled.

"This is the reason I don't bring people home." Danny sniffed grabbed the beers and headed into the front room.

"Your mom is great, not what I expected." Kono grinned and asked as soon as Danny walked in.

"It gets worse, my dad and my sisters aren't here." Danny laughed as handed out the beers.

Suddenly the front door went, and the noise level jumped up as three women and an older man came in. They walked into the living room saw Danny rushed over and hugged him. They all turned to look at the three visitors. Kono and Chin sat on a three-seater sofa, and Steve was on the two-seater.

"Everyone sit down and then we can interrogate, uhhhh get to know Chin, Kono and Steve better." Samantha grinned evilly.

Just then the door opened, and in walked Liam, he smiled and headed towards Danny. They could see the Williams' clan shake their heads. Just as, he was at Danny's side, Steve reached up and pulled Danny down onto the sofa next to him and stretched his arm out across the back of it. His hand bent so his fingers brushed Danny's shoulder. He looked up at Liam and smirked.

TBC


	9. Nine

N/B Do not know how often I can update; we are calling the doctor out on Monday as I am in so much pain. I am trying to do a little chapter to keep the posting going. It does help me as well get my mind off my knees. I have two EMA's to do and another painkiller has been added so not sure how drowsy this will make me. Will let you know lol

Chapter Nine

Danny looked over at his mother, his eyebrow arched. She turned and headed into the kitchen. Liam went to follow when Danny's father stopped him.

"I think Lizzie wants to talk to Danny privately." He explained clearly.

XXXXX

"Mom, what the hell is he doing walking in here?"

Lizzie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "When you first left we missed you and Gracie so much. It was nice when Liam came over. We got to talk about you, then he started to come by more and more often, we never thought anything of it. Now, seeing how he is around you, we are sorry about that. Danny, it never even occurred to us that he was uhhhh." She faltered, not knowing what to say.

"Obsessed with me, being stalkerish?" Danny muttered. "I need to get Steve out of here before he goes ninja SEAL on his ass and puts him in the hospital."

Lizzie grinned. "No, what you need to do is mmmmphhhh." Danny covered her mouth with his hand.

"If you promise to be good, I will bring them back to visit." He waited until his mother nodded, and that was when he moved his hand.

"Seriously, Danny you and Steve need to sort this out. From what Gracie says, the pictures that are sent and how you speak about him," she paused. "You two could have something great."

"Yeah, yeah." Danny smiled at her, pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, now get going, and we will keep Liam here." Lizzie offered.

"Thanks." Danny grinned as they headed back into the lounge. "Ok boys and girls and by that I mean Steve, Chin and Kono. Let's head out, and don't worry we'll make proper plans so my family can humiliate me since you can see that is what they are dying to do."

Kono. Chin and Steve turned to look at him. Danny stared back at them, and they knew something was going on, something that they weren't going to like.

"It was nice to have met you all and can't wait for us to do this again soon." Kono said with a smile.

The four of them headed outside, they could see Liam begin to follow them, but then Danny's family crowded around him and that stopped him from going any further.

"Well?" Steve asked as he turned to Danny.

"Let's head back to the hotel and have a drink in the bar, I'll tell you then." Danny turned and started to walk before they could question him again.

XXXXX

They all sat around a table in the corner of the hotel bar away from everyone else.

"So Danny, what's going on?" Chin was the one that asked this time.

"Well Steve realised at the hospital that Liam had a little thing for me." Steve coughed loudly into his turn; Danny swung his gaze around and glared at him. "Ok, it is a little more than that. Liam is obsessive and stalkerish with me. I have just found out he has been visiting my family almost daily since I left asking about me. Then with what Steve almost saw him do…"

Kono frowned at him. "Nearly do what?" Steve and Danny turned to look at her and waited for the penny to drop. "Oh gross, ok, so we need to keep him away from you and find out who is trying to off you."

"I think there is someone in the precinct that is giving out that info. I got shot when I went to see mom. I have called the precinct to let them know that I was doing that first."

"Ok, let's go and look over the files again, and so what info we can find out and then tomorrow we will get together and see if we can get a plan together." Steve ordered and then he waited for the others to finish. "I'm going to find out more about Liam, he has to be dealt with." They all finished their drinks and headed back to their rooms.

XXXXX

Danny followed Steve into their room as soon as the door shut Steve shoved Danny against it.

"Do you know how much I want you?" Steve muttered as he bent his head to kiss his best friend.

TBC


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten

Danny groaned and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. He had been dreaming about this for so long. He seriously hoped that he wasn't asleep. Danny tilted his head to the side to get a better angle. This was perfect, just perfect for him, but kissing wasn't enough he wanted so much more, in fact, he wanted everything that Steve could give him, and would do it willingly.

Steve smiled into the kiss, and started to walk more into the hotel room. Danny moving with him just like he always did not matter what was happening at the time. They were always in tune with each other, whether Danny agreed with him or not. With one last peck, Steve pulled back and watched as his partner groaned and tried to find his mouth again.

'It'll be much better in a minute,' Steve whispered into Danny's ear. 'For one thing we'll both be naked and in bed together.'

Danny pulled back, his eyes wide and dark with arousal. He just stared at Steve a little longer until he nodded and the Danny was stripping of his clothes as quickly as possible.

Steve laughed until he saw Danny's chest. His best friend was always buttoned up it was exciting just to catch a glimpse of his throat that was usually hidden behind a tie. He did go and spend more time at the beach, normally the one behind his house and because Gracie insisted. That was when he got to see him in shorts. For a man short in stature his chest was remarkably broad, there was a lot of strength in that upper body. That was something he knew for a fact after being punched, that was when Steve suddenly realised that Danny was now lying on the bed completely naked and hard. He had been lost in his own thoughts and now could see Danny looking at him. He could see nerves in those beautiful blue orbs because Steve had been just standing there and staring.

'Steve?' Danny questioned.

'Just look at you Danny, you are incredible,' Steve answered honestly.

Danny ducked his head and blushed. When he looked up, his mouth fell open as he watched as Steve stripped of his own t-shirt and cargo's combo.

'Beautiful.' Danny whispered in awe. No word came close to describe what a naked Steve McGarrett looked like, especially a hard and wanting one.

Steve smiled shyly, climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him. Now that he was here with Danny he didn't know where to start. There were so many dreams and fantasies. He bent his head and once again brought his lip down onto Danny's and then lay down on him, so their naked bodies finally touched. He managed to pull his mouth of Danny's and nibbled across his scruff covered jaw to his ear. Steve gently nibbled on the lobe of the ear until he could feel Danny shift impatiently under him.

'More.' Danny sighed as he pushed his body up and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. One had slid up and down Steve's spine the other went lower and grabbed hold of undeniably the greatest ass he had ever seen. He rubbed and squeezed at it until he felt Steve move with his touch. Danny slid a finger down into the crack and let the tip of his finger gently circle the anus.

'God Danny, you drive me crazy. I wanted to take this slow and worship every inch of your body, but I can't wait." Steve muttered huskily.

'We can do that later, either I fuck you now, or you fuck me. I don't care as long as one of us is inside the other and now.'

'Fuck Danny, you've always had a dangerous mouth.' Steve groaned as he rolled off his very soon to be lover and reached over to the bedside cabinet.

'You have no idea how dangerous my mouth can actually be.' Danny's chuckle was dark and a hint of things to come. He raised his head up and watched as Steve pulled out lube and condoms from the door. 'Prepared where you?'

'I'm a SEAL Danny, what do you think? It was also more of a case of wishful thinking, and if nothing happened between us I was thinking of some time alone.' He paused, 'with a toy.

'Well come on army,' Danny grinned at the impatient 'Navy' from Steve. 'No toy or batteries are required. You have the real thing; now get the gorgeous ass of yours in gear and fuck me.'

'Well this is one of the orders you have given me that I would be more than happy to follow.' Steve moved so he was now sitting between Danny's parted thighs. 'God, I so wanted to take my time with you.'

Danny smiled, reached out and took his hand. 'This is not a one-time thing; you and I could never have a one-night stand. There will be many, many nights.'

Steve kept the smile on his face, but he wanted so much more than just sex. If that was all Danny wanted, Steve could do that, and while he did he would seduce the stubborn mainlander with love and devotion. 'Whatever you say Danno.'

'It is a good thing I want you so much, never call me Danno when we are like this, it makes me think of my daughter.'

'Got it, Danny in bed, Danno outside.' Steve grinned

'I didn't uhhhh never mind and now is unquestionably not the time for a discussion on my nickname. Now, on with it, get with the program your dick, my ass. Do I need to draw you a diagram.'

Steve couldn't help but laugh. 'I think I can work it out thanks.'

Steve put the condom on himself; he wanted that done now as it would be too difficult to concentrate later. He turned his head to one of those muscular thighs that bracketed his and slowly nibbled on one; he kissed and licked his way slowly up the thigh.

Danny couldn't stay still, and all Steve was doing at the moment was sensually attacking his thigh, and it was making him even harder. Danny's eyes shot open as soon as those delicate little nips stopped and there was Steve staring down at him and giving him another long kiss, their tongues twisting together in an age old dance. Danny tried to pull Steve down, so he was completely on top of him, but muscular arms had locked on either side of his head.

'I know I said that I was desperate and couldn't wait, it doesn't mean I'm not going to have a little fun.' Steve smirked at him.

With that he slowly slid down and started to lick at Danny's chest, biting his nipples hard as he passed them. He watched as Danny's body arched beneath him.

'I know what this is.' Danny's voice was husky with arousal. 'You can't kill me at work, so you are going to do it in bed. Well, congratulations this plan is going to work. Will you get the fuck on with it?' Danny knew that saying what he did was a mistake as soon as he saw the intense look in Steve's eyes. This was now going to be a little longer than expected. Danny didn't know whether to be annoyed at the delay or thrilled at the possibility of the things that Steve could do to him. When some of those ideas came to his mind, Danny knew which way he was going. Thrilled it was.

Steve could see the moment that Danny had decided not to try and rush things. Danny was going to go with the flow. He kissed his way down Danny's flat stomach until his mouth now was hovering over that throbbing shaft. Steve looked up and saw Danny staring at him, his eyes now black with desire, surprise on his face.

Danny couldn't believe the vision he saw when he opened his eyes and looked down his body. His beautiful partner took hold of his cock and slowly licked his lips. With their eyes connected Steve lowered his head and every so slowly licked around the head. Danny wanted to arch up and thrust his cock into the hot wet cavern.

Steve took hold of Danny's shaft near the bottom and held it tightly while the other hand gently played with his balls as he licked the head again. Their eyes never leaving each other as Steve licked the underside of his cock, from the bottom right to the glands.

Danny panted as he watched Steve paint his cock with his saliva.

Steve continued to do this so remarkably slowly watching as Danny started to slowly squirm.

'Pillow, please Danny.' Steve waited for a moment until Danny threw it at him. He caught it and then placed it under his lover's hips. Steve groaned as he watched Danny push his knees up so he could grab them and hold them to his chest leaving himself open and vulnerable. Steve grabbed his cock and squeezed it, he could just cum from seeing Danny like this. But, he wanted to; no he needed to make it as perfect as it could be. Most of their first times together had been memorable like their first meeting and pulling guns or each other.

Steve reached out and pulled Danny's cheeks apart to expose the hole. He bent his head and slowly teased the outside with his tongue, feeling Danny squirm beneath his touch.

'God, Steven you are killing me here man.'

'Be patient Danny, I'm sure you'll survive.' Steve whispered blowing gently over the saliva slicked area.

Danny grabbed hold of his cock and started to pump it. A moan escaped from him as he can feel Steve push his tongue inside.

'Damn it Steve fuck me already. Do I have to go and find someone else?'

A low growl came from between his legs.

'You're not going to anyone else Danny. I'm going to be the one to fuck you, do you understand. Just me, no one else.'

Danny wished Steve had meant that for life and not just for tonight, or for a couple of nights, but he was willing to take whatever he got.

Steve pushed a well lubed finger into the hole and then gently pulled it out. He continued to do this as Danny loosens up, he adds a second, and as he scissors these he rubbed them against the prostrate continuously and watched how Danny tried to pull his knees further back and to expose himself more

'Fuck Steve.' Danny moaned as he pushed his body down onto those dangerous little digits. 'Oh god more, please.'

Steve, now panting, he finally adds a third and continued to scissor and fuck Danny with his fingers. 'I can't wait Danny, are you ready?' He asks as he removed his fingers.

'Am I ready? Are you kidding me?' Danny managed a weak glare.

Steve chuckled and moved forward, he grabbed hold of his cock and slowly pushed in and then pulled out, just like he did with his fingers. He stopped and waited for Danny's body to accept him if it was a little tight. Bit by bit Steve fed his cock into Danny's welcoming body until finally he is all the way in.

Steve grabbed hold of his lover's hips and started to fuck him slowly and steady at first. He watched as Danny masturbated at the same speed as his fucking.

'Danny you feel so good.' Steve moaned as he closed his eyes and threw back his head.

'Faster, Steve please make me feel it. Fuck me harder.' Danny wanted to close his eyes and drown in this feeling, but he couldn't take his eyes of McGarrett. He had never seen Steve look as magnificent as he did now.

Steve picked up the pace as he started to thrust faster and harder. Danny's body bouncing with the movement as Steve began to slam into him.

'That's it Danny take it, take it all.' Steve growled. He wanted to watch Danny move tomorrow with a little difficulty, he wanted to see him wince when he sat down and know it's him that put it there. All he wanted was for Danny to have a pleasant ache and remember this night.

Danny started to pump his cock faster and faster. He can feel his body tighten up, he knew it's wasn't going to be long. Steve thrust harder into him again and hits his prostrate. Danny screamed as he paints his stomach and chest white.

Steve continued to thrust as Danny's channel tightened around him. He watched as Danny reached his orgasm and followed closely behind with a shout of Danny's name.

Steve's head was thrown back, his eyes closed and his face a picture of ecstasy. Danny wanted to remember this moment always. 'You're so beautiful.' He whispered.

Steve finally collapsed onto the body below him and breathed heavily.

Danny gently stroked Steve's sweaty back and then froze in horror.

Steve felt the tension come of his partner and hoped that he isn't regretting it already.

'What are the chances that either Kono or Chin never heard that?' Danny asked.

Steve relaxed and laughed. 'I think the whole of Jersey heard us.'

'We are never going to live this down are we?'

'Nope, does that bother you?' Steve asked a little wearily.

'What that I got a phenomenal orgasm from you. That, I have managed to have a sexual encounter with a man that has a face and a body that most men and women who have ever met him want to get to know more intimately. Nope, not a problem at all.' Danny replied smugly.

Steve managed to get slowly off the bed and wander into the bathroom. When he got back the condom was gone, and Steve is clean. With a cloth Steve gently cleaned up Danny's ass and also his chest and stomach.

'You're amazing, you know that right?' Steve whispered.

Danny smiled shyly at him. 'Get in bed already you goof.'

Steve chuckled and climbed in next to him and pulled Danny into his arms. This night had been perfect for them.

Danny and Steve sat down at breakfast ignoring the smirks that Chin and Kono gave them. The two cousins were happy that these two stubborn men finally got it together,

'I have the paperwork set out in my room.' Chin told them.

'I just need to get a file from the car.' Steve muttered as he stood and jogged out of the restaurant.

'So…' Kono started to speak.

'Not a word rookie, not a single word.' Danny pointed a finger at her. 'That also includes you Chin.'

A sudden explosion rocks the foundation and the glass from the windows shatter.

'Oh my god.' Kono whispered.

'Steve.' Danny choked out as all three of them got to their feet and ran outside praying that their friend, boss and now lover was ok.

TBC


	11. Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Danny was on his feet instantly and ran out of the restaurant. He knew that Kono and Chin were right on his heels.

'You'd better be ok McGarrett. Stupid idiot.' Danny couldn't hear his own words over the pounding of his heart. He couldn't lose Steve, not now, not ever.

The short blonde tornado burst out into the bright sunlight and headed towards the masses of people who were gawping at what was going on. Danny suddenly froze.

'What is it?' Kono wanted to as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

'What if he…..' Danny waved his hand around in the air, trying to convey the prospect of finding Steve not just dead, but spread out over the car park.

'Wait here.' Chin ordered. He turned and looked at Kono, indicated Danny with his head. They couldn't leave their friend alone, not like this.

'It'll be ok Danny, it's Steve. He's one stubborn S.O.B.' Kono offered to try to give him some hope.

'Danny.' Chin called out as he rushed back to Danny's side.

'Is he?' Danny couldn't say the words to find out if Steve were dead, or worse, in a million tiny pieces.

'He's alive, and all in one piece.' Chin explained.

Danny narrowed his eyes as he stared at his friend. He knew that look. Steve maybe alive, but something was obviously going on.

'What aren't you telling me Chin Ho Kelly?' Danny placed his hands on his hips and glared at him.

'He's unconscious; they'll do tests on him when they get him to the hospital.' Chin told him.

'Cuz, do you know what happened?' Kono asked.

Chin couldn't help, but chuckle at McGarrett's luck.

'Steve was lucky, very lucky.'

Danny stared at him with his mouth wide open.

'How can he be lucky, he is on his way to hospital?' Danny growled.

'He's lucky because a business man had just pulled out his suitcase, but never put the handbrake on fully.' Chin paused and saw the twin looks of confusion that was aimed at him. 'His car rolled and hit ours. That is what made it explode if it hadn't Steve wouldn't be here now.

Danny felt his legs buckle under him. He felt Chin and Kono grab and arm each to hold him up. He thought it had been close to Steve nearly dying, but he never realises how close. If that guy hadn't been an idiot he would be simply be alone, It was horrible when Rachel left him, he thought it was the end of the world, but he survived. He didn't know if he would if anything happened to Steve, him leaving or dying. Danny knew that he would have to tell the crazy son-of-a-bitch what he felt. If he didn't he would always regret missing that chance.

'Danny, we'll get you to the hospital and then we'll head to the PD explain what is going on and get the info we requested, and you'd better call the governor.' Chin told Danny as he took charge.

'We have no car.' Kono said simply.

'I've called the rental place, they are sending over a replacement. That is going to be fun filling out that paperwork.' Chin answered her.

They slowly walked a silently Danny to where the car was being dropped off. The two cousins stared at each other, a quiet Danny was unnatural and they didn't like it.

'What if he dies and I don't get to tell him I love him?' Danny asked softly.

'Danny, he's going to be fine, and then you will tell him.' Chin's voice was soft, as if he were afraid that he was going to spoke a wild animal.

'You're not surprised.' Danny looked at them both,' neither of you. Why are you not surprised?'

'There's always been something between you. You are completely different, in reality you should want to kill each other, yet with you two it works.' Chin tried to explain.

'I want to kill; I always want to kill him when he does something stupid.' Danny's voice became very quiet afraid if he says it too loud the universe would take it as a challenge. 'He is going to be ok?'

'Yes Danny, he's going to be ok.' Kono replied with certainty. 'I think that car is for us. Let's get you settled at the hospital.' She locked her arm with his and almost dragged him towards the car.

Danny stood in front of the hospital and stared at it. At this moment in time, this building that helped so many people felt like a prison and depending what happened within its walls, it could be a life sentence to the man he loved. Chin stood behind Danny and nudged him.

'You are going to have to go inside at some point if you want to see him, and you do right?' Chin asked,

Danny turned and glared at him. 'Of course I do what a stupid question.' He took a deep breath and marched through the doors and headed straight towards the main reception. He smiled at the ladies behind the counter,

'Hi, I'm Detective Danny Williams, my partner was just brought in Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, and he was in a bomb explosion.'

'I will just take a look and see what I can find out for you Detective.' She said politely. The receptionist was a very pretty woman, and normally he would have flirted, but he couldn't do that. He didn't want to do that, all he wanted was Steve alive and awake.

'Thank you.'

Chin and Kono said a quick goodbye to him. He knew what they were doing, the quicker they did all their jobs in the police department, the quicker they could get back and keep an eye on him. When this was all sorted out, he was going to have words with them, many, many words. He was glad they were going to get back to him, when he was by himself no one to distract him his mind would run off on wild tangents about all the negative things that could happen.

'Detective Williams.' A man called out softly.

Danny turned to look at him and smiled. 'Sorry, I was in my own little world.'

'Well Detective, I am Dr Roman. Let's go and find a room to sit down so we can talk.'

'Uhh ok.' Danny mumbled knowing that this did not look good. If Steve died, whoever planted that bomb, no matter who it was for was going to pay dearly.

The doctor opened a door and indicated for Danny to go in. The doctor followed him in, shut the door and went over to sit on a sofa and waited for Danny to join him. Once he did the doctor started to talk again.

'Ok, Detective Williams, Commander McGarrett was very lucky. We won't know the full extent of his head injury until he wakes up.'

'When will that be?' Danny asked.

.We don't actually know that.' The doctor took a deep breath.' Detective Williams, your partner is in a coma.'


	12. Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Danny just stared at the doctor. He was sure that he had misheard that, he hoped that he had.

'I'm sorry.' Danny said politely. 'Did you say he was in a coma?'

'Yes. Detective Williams, I did.'

'Do we know how long?' Chin asked, he could see that Danny was in no fit state to ask any questions.

'Unfortunately not and we also don't know if there is anything else wrong until he wakes up.' The doctor explained apologetically.

'Thank you doctor.' Chin replied with a small smile as he laid a hand on Danny's shoulder.

'If you have any questions please get one of the nurses to page me.' The doctor waited for Chin to acknowledge him. 'I'll get one of the nurses to come and get you when we have Mr McGarrett settled in.'

'Lieutenant Commander McGarrett.' Danny muttered.

'Of course, Lieutenant Commander.' Doctor corrected.

'Thank you.' Chin nodded at the doctor.

'I'll be back, I need some air.' Danny turned and walked out of the hospital.

'Chin?' Kono asked concern clearly showing.

'I don't know he just needs some time to let it all sink in. He and Steve, there is so much between the two of them. This must be hard on him.'

Danny just needed to get out, he had started to feel claustrophobic, and he needed to breathe. He just wandered the streets, not thinking of anything. His mind was a blank, and that was when he stopped and looked up. He was at his mother's house.

Lizzie opened the door and rushed out.

'Danny, are you ok? Chin called and said that you had walked out of the hospital and not answering your phone.' She stopped and stared at her son, then took his arm and led him into the house. As soon as they were in the lounge Lizzie sat him down.

She knew that she had to let Chin, and her daughters know that he was with her.

Danny didn't know how much time had passed with him staring into space. The next thing he knew his mother, father, sisters and Liam were there.

'Mom.' Danny whispered.

Lizzie was instantly at his side as she pulled him into her arms.

'I'm here, Danny.' She replied as she rocked him.

'Steve's in a coma.' Danny choked out. 'It's all my fault.'

'It's not your fault Danny Williams; the fault entirely belongs with whoever planted that bomb.'

'If you need anything, anything at all Danny all you have to do is ask.' Liam crouched in front of the blonde detective and placed a hand on his knee.

Danny finally had enough and shoved it off hard.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Danny shouted needing to get his anger out, to attack someone.

'I I I don't understand.' Liam answered his eyes wide with surprise.

'I didn't like you all those years ago, why would you think things had changed? I don't want you, no matter what you look like. Do you honestly think you could compare with McGarrett? Have you seen him? Not only is he extremely hot, but he became my friend. He gave me a family. Grace loves him to bits, and I love him.' Danny started to cry. 'I love him.'

Liam stood up and watched the man he loved, sobbing his heart out over another man. 'I'll…' He waved at the door, and when no one took much notice of him, he left.

'Danny.' Lizzie held him tighter. 'You'll be able to tell him.'

'What if I can't? What if it is too late?' Danny's heart caught in his throat.

'I have faith, you two were meant to be together, and it will happen.' Lizzie kissed the top of his head and gently rocked him.

Liam stood outside staring at the Williams' house a little lost.

'What do I do?' He had changed once before to become the man that he thought Danny wanted. What he needed to do was find out who Steve McGarrett was and what kind of man.

'The bomb took out McGarrett, not Williams.' A voice said into the phone. 'I know it's a problem he is still alive, but at least that SEAL is out of our way. It also means that Detective Williams is in a more vulnerable position now that one of his protective detail has been hurt.'

TBC


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I am house bound, I have a facebook page https://www.facebook.com/pages/Wereleopard58/331713723614725 you can also find me on twitter under wereleopard58

Chapter Thirteen

Danny walked, so he was outside of the hospital. He had to let Governor Denning what happened. The problem they had was that they didn't know if the bomb were meant for him, Steve. There had already been an attempt on Danny's life once already, but saying that Steve had enemies worldwide.

'Hello Governor, it's detective Williams. Something has happened, and I need to tell you about it. There was an explosion and Steve's caught in it, he's in a coma. We have no idea if it were meant to me or Steve.'

'Thank you for the call detective Williams. I have a few calls to make, and I'll get back to you. You still have protection from Chin and Kono; you will also need their help to solve this case. I don't trust the local police Department, ever since they called you to come back over. The perpetrators seem to have a lot of knowledge of your movement. It's not as if you're doing the same thing every day, especially now that 50 with you. I know I don't have to tell you this, but make sure you or he and the others are not left alone. I'll call back soon, and Danny, please be careful. '

'Thank you Governor, I will wait for your call. I'll make sure that we are never alone. I agree with you, I knew I was being bait, but there is more going on here. I'll make sure that we are more aware of our surroundings. 'Danny waited for the court be disconnected, and then placed it in his pocket. He took a look around; even standing outside the hospital Hawaii looked beautiful. It made him hate it more because inside the building behind him, the man he loved may never wake up. His feelings towards this place change daily. At times, he was fairly happy his daughter loved it here, and he had made some new friends that were now family to him. He had also met Steve McGarrett, which was a blessing, and a curse.

Kono and chin looked up waiting for Danny to return, and to see what the governor wanted them to do.

'So, brah what did he say? 'Chin queried.

'He wants us to stay alert, to make sure no one's is alone. We have to be more aware of our surroundings now. We have no idea if that the bomb was meant to me, Steve or one of you. Someone could have followed you from Hawaii. It's better safe than sorry. We also can't leave Steve alone; the Governor is going to call back. A think he has an idea what to do with protection. '

'It's weird, and scary to think that someone could have been following us and chase us all the way to New Jersey. 'Kono shuddered and looked up and down the corridor. It was as if, she could find who did it by sight alone. These men meant the world to her, and she didn't know what to do if anything did actually happen. Kono had been lucky that Steve had not only believed chin, but had given her a chance even before she had made it through the Academy. Her life as a cop would have been difficult otherwise because she was chin is cousin.'

'I'm going in to see him. 'Danny told his companions and headed into Steve's room. He took a deep breath as he looked Steve over. This is the man that normally took over room when he walked into it. He was always full of energy. Now, he was a broken shell of that man and all Danny wanted was his insane, psychotic Navy SEAL back.

Danny walked over and sat in the chair that had been placed next to the bed. He reached out and took hold of Steve's hand. Gently rubbing his thumb across bruised knuckles.

'You have to wake up now Steve, for me, please. 'Danny pleaded. 'I need you, more than you know, and I promise to tell you when you are awake. Gracie misses you. Rachel says when you're better we could have Gracie for a couple of days. She knows how much my little girl makes you smile. 'The shrill of Danny's cell made him jump. He looked down at the display it was Governor Denning. He answered it. 'Yes Sir, I'm just heading out of the hospital now so we can talk. Chin and Kono are keeping an eye on him. 'Danny nodded to his two friends as he walked past them quickly. Once outside he took a deep breath. 'So what is going answer? '

'I am sending some members of seal team nine, they were more than willing to help out when they heard what was going on. I want to make sure that my task force is as safe as it can be. The call you when they arrive, don't go out anywhere for information about the case. Wait until they get there, is not just for the safety Steve. Whatever you did when dealing with seal team nine, it earned their respect. Take care detective Williams and keep me in the loop. I will be on the phone with everything my disapproval over all of this and it will be extremely vocal. 'Denning explained to him. 'Good-bye Detective Williams.'

'Good-bye Sir. 'Danny replied.

Once again, he went back into the hospital and straight to chin and Kono.

'That was Denning, he isn't happy about what has happened here. He is going to let his displeasure be known.' Danny grinned; it faded quickly as he looked at the door that led to Steve. 'SEAL team 9 are coming over, looks like my protective detail, gets a protective detail. Some will stay here with Steve and the others will follow us around.'

'Is that actually necessary?' Kono asked.

'Well, Denning thinks so. I'm going back in to see Steve.' Danny told them as he walked off.

'Well, I'm staying here until they arrive. I'm not leaving Danny alone.' Chin turned to look at his cousin.

'Neither am I, Steve needs us. Steve better make, I don't know what Danny would do.' Kono wiped away a tear.

'He would lose part of his heart; this Danny that we know would no longer exist. But, we don't have to worry Steve's a fighter. If anyone can beat this it is him.'

XXXXX

The man glared at the phone in his hand, he took a deep breath and placed it once again against his ear.

'No more excuses. I want you to take him out, no matter what the casualties. Detective Williams, must die, and the case will die with him. He was the only one keeping it going.'

TBC


	14. Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Danny, Chin, and Kono sat down in Steve's room and stared at the unconscious man briefly. Danny turned and looked at his two friends.

'Well, there is unquestionably a leak in the precinct. So much has come at me and us in such a short space. I can't think of anything else.'

'I agree.' Chin replied. 'Which means everything, including the car bomb is something to do with why you are here. We still don't know if Steve was the intended victim, maybe he saw something and never realised it.'

'Let's hope there is something that he can tell us when he wakes up.' Kono whispered.

The door opened, and the three of them looked around and saw the nurse come in. They had seen her before, and she had been checked out. They stood and headed outside to wait until she had finished.

XXXXX

It didn't take long for SEAL team 9 to reach them. There had obviously been military

transport ready for them. Commander Wade Gutches walked towards them grinning, and next to him was Lt Bradley Jacks, and the rest of the team close behind.

'Well looks as if you boys need our help.' Wade stated his eyes twinkled with amusement.

'Looks like it.' Danny replied. 'Thanks for coming.'

'We couldn't leave you all high and dry. If we needed help, again, you would be there.' Wade turned and looked into the McGarrett's room window.

'It was lucky that another car hit it first, otherwise Steve. Well, the blast would have killed him instantly. We don't know whether it was for me, and this damn case, or if someone had followed us from Hawaii. We've all built up some enemies back there, but I also have a lot from my time here.'

'You have enemies, with your charming personality.' Bradley grinned at Danny.

'Joe wanted to come; he's asked us to keep in touch. He is trying to get some flights from where he is.' Wade informed them.

'How did he know, ah never mind.' Danny just shook his head, the info Joe found out about was staggering and extremely handy at times.

'Well, if he had been in Hawaii he would have come over with us.' Wade chuckled at the thought of his friend.

'I'd better take all of you to the precinct, so they know what is going on. So far nothing has happened with us just sitting here. So, we'll leave Chin and Kono hear, and come back as soon as we have dealt with everything at the precinct.' Danny paused and looked directly at Wade. 'Have you guys got anywhere to stay? Have you booked in?'

'We're in the same hotel and floor, right near you guys. When one or two of you go back, some of us will go with you and book in then. The hotel knows that due to our itinerary we're not sure when we book in. They do know we are here.'

'Ok, good.' Danny turned to Chin and Kono. 'We'll be back soon, watch your backs.' He knew that he didn't have to say it, but he felt he had to. 'Ok, let's go.'

'We'll take our vehicles.' Wade stated. 'They've been checked, and we have a couple of people keeping an eye on it. They will be checked each time if left unattended for any amount of time.'

'Ok, let's go.' Danny nodded at Chin and Kono, and they left with SEAL team 9. A couple of the soldiers still stayed behind, just in case.

XXXXX

Captain Hewson walked out of his office as soon as he had heard the Danny was at the department with more people. He had started to wish that they had never asked him over. There had never been so much trouble of such a short period of time, and he couldn't wait for them to leave.

'What the hell is going on here?' Hewson shouted.

'Hello Captain Hewson, I am Commander Gutches. I am here with a SEAL team to make sure that Detective Williams and his co-workers return to Hawaii safe and sound.' Wade explained.

'Fine, but I don't expect any more trouble.' With that Hewson turned and left him them.

'Charming man.' Wade grinned at Danny.

'He truly doesn't like me.' Danny chuckled as they turned and headed out. It was ridiculous that they came all the way to do that, and then return to the hospital. Danny had thought it would have been the best thing because keeping Hewson out of the loop would have been a lot worse.

XXXXX

Chin and Kono sat down and waited, they never moved. They were both afraid that someone might come in and take Steve out. They weren't going to let that happen.

It wasn't long before Danny was coming back up the corridor with Wade and the others.

'The files for the officers who have been involved in this case are going to be delivered here. Hewson, being the pain in the ass that he is insisted that I am the only one that can sign for them. I'm going in to see Steve, let me know when they arrive.' Danny watched as they nodded at him, and he headed into the room.

Wade, looked at Chin and Kono, and then raised his eyebrow. He could tell that there was more going on between the two of them, than just best friends. It wasn't his place to say anything. Life was too short if you found something special then you had to hold on to it.

XXXXX

Danny goes in and sits on a chair next to the bed. He reached out and grabbed hold of Steve's hand and stared at it.

'I love you. Do you know that? I thought after Rachel, I would never love someone like that again. Then I met your crazy ass, and I fell harder for you than I did her. I know all you want is sex, and if that is all I can get from you then I'll live with it.' Danny continued to stare, when he felt Steve's thumb rub across his hand in a delicate touch. Danny's eyes shot up, and there Steve stared back at him. Awake. 'I uhhh.' Danny was at a loss for words, when there was a knock on the window behind him. He turned and saw Chin who waved a hand at him. 'I have to go and get some files.' He muttered and left immediately. 'Steve's awake, let the nurse know.' Danny told them as he rushed passed.

Bradley ran to follow him, after getting his orders from Wade, but by the time he got to the elevator the door had already closed.

Danny was in a world of his own, a world of fear and forgot that he was not supposed to go anywhere alone. As he got out of the elevator, hands grabbed him and dragged him around the corner and into a room.

TBC


	15. Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Danny's head hit the wall hard. His head swam for a moment, and his legs gave way. Before he could get his surroundings, his attacker had his hands wrapped around Danny's throat, squeezing tightly. Danny's started to see black spots in front of his eyes and he knew that he had to do something now. He gripped hold of his attacker's fingers and starts to pull at them. As Danny continued to struggle he managed to get a knee in between his attacker's legs. He brings his knee up sharply and smiles at the painful grunt that his attacker makes. Danny rolls them over and gets to his knees. Looking down he frowns at the face of a cop he had seen at the precinct.

'Son of a bitch,' Danny muttered and punched him hard. He was about to hit him again, when the door opened and in walked another man.

'You are very hard to kill Detective Williams. Get up.' The man waved the gun at Danny and watched him carefully as he started to rise. 'Once I have dealt with you they will be next, you can't protect them this time.'

'No.' Danny shouted and rushed him. He wouldn't let his friends, or SEAL team 9 get hurt. The two men went back and slammed against the door.

The cop from the precinct pulled Danny away and slammed him against the wall. Danny turned and stared at the two men. He wished he had spoken to Grace and tells her how much he loved her, and always would. He hoped that Steve knew how much he loved him as well, and how much Kono and Chin meant to him. How they all helped him find a home and a family in Hawaii. Now it was too late to say any of these things. Danny took a deep breath and glared at his captors and waited for the bullet.

'Good-bye Detective.' The man aimed, when suddenly the door flew open and hit him in the back throwing him to the ground. He took the cop down with him. Bradley Jacks was on them in an instant, disarming and subduing them quickly. With them, both zip ties; Bradley looked up and glared at Danny.

'You do know the meaning of being in protective custody right?' Bradley muttered sarcastically. 'That means, you do not go anywhere without one of us with you.'

'I'm sorry, won't happen again.' Danny replied with a cheeky grin.

'And you complain about McGarrett, you are just as bad.' Bradley chuckled.

Danny opened his mouth in horror. 'I am no-where nearly as bad as that crazy super SEAL.'

'Let's deal with these two shall we?'

'I think that definitely sounds like a plan. You know there is something wrong with this.' Danny stood and stared thoughtfully at the two captured men.

"What's wrong?' Bradley asked.

"Well, as mob hits go they aren't very good. I mean there have been two, possibly three hits on my life, and maybe one on five-0. We have no idea who that car bomb was for. This is sloppy I had the same feeling years ago when that family was murdered.' Danny saw Bradley's confused look. 'It's the case that brought be back here. I was told that my gut instinct did not get convictions, and I had to follow the evidence. This does not feel like a mob hit.'

'Maybe we can find some evidence to prove that. You never know, we might be able to get these two to talk. If the local police can't I mean. I am sure a SEAL can.' Bradley laughed as the two men paled.

'Yes, I have seen SEAL interrogation dropping a man in a shark cage, and dangling another of a roof to name a couple.' Danny played along hopefully to get these men terrified to talk. That is if they were not too afraid of who hired them.

The two men paled and looked at them with horror.

'Let's get them out of here. We'll head out to the front that is where the vehicle is.' Bradley grabbed the cuffed cop and pulled him to his feet, and watched as Danny did the same.

'Ok, sounds like a plan.' Danny nodded in agreement.

'You can't take us out front, they could be watching. You have to protect me.' The man in Danny's hands looked at him.

'Why should I? You tried to kill me and my friends. What's it worth?' Danny asked.

'My name is Malcolm Patrick.'

'Ok Malcolm, why were you trying to kill me? Why did the mob want this family dead?' Danny asked.

'They didn't, I made a mistake and had to clear it up.' Malcolm muttered.

'Told you, it wasn't mob.' Danny told Bradley.

'Well, it still could be, he hasn't told you anything yet.'

'Very true.' Danny turned back to his prisoner. 'Keep talking, you haven't said anything yet that wants me actually to help you.'

'I had an affair with the wife, and I may have said a few things after we had sex. I didn't know that I talked in my sleep.'

Danny and Bradley looked at him with disbelief.

'You thought great pillow talk was talking about the mob?' Danny asked incredulously.

Malcolm glared at him. 'I didn't say anything specific, but with what I said in my sleep as well she managed to put things together.'

'And, you didn't murder her and her family for just that, did you?' Bradley interrupted.

'No, it seems she had some financial difficulty. She muttered something about her husband losing his job before she tried to blackmail me. I either gave money or the police would find out everything she knew. I couldn't let her do that. I had no idea what she had told her husband, the both had to die. The kids were not part of the plan, but they came home early and saw me. I had no choice.' Malcolm whined.

'You had no choice.' Danny slammed him hard against the wall. 'You murdered a family because you couldn't keep it in your pants and your mouth shut.'

'Danny, you'd better call the precinct and see what they want done.' Bradley's voice was soft.

'Will you be ok here alone?' Danny asked.

'He's not alone.' Wade replied as he stood at the door. A huge smile on his face. 'Are these the ones that came after you?'

'It looks like it.' Bradley replied.

'I'll be back in a minute.' Danny turned and walked out of the room.

XXXXX

'Thanks for all your help.' Danny muttered as returned. 'Sorry you and your friends nearly got killed over this.'

Wade and Bradley looked at him with amusement.

'Is there a problem Danny?' Wade asked.

'No, some uniforms will be here soon to pick them up. They have arranged everything.' Danny stood there and frowned.

Bradley and Wade looked at each other with confusion. It wasn't long before to uniformed cops arrived.

'Thank you Detective Williams.' One of them said as they took custody of the prisoners.

Danny watched the four men leave.

'What is it?' Bradley asked.

'Something about this still feels wrong. I don't know what.' Danny sighed in frustration.

'Well Williams, until you figure that out there isn't much else you can do.' Wade slapped him on the back hard. 'We'd better get back upstairs. You're team-mates are worried.'

'Damn, Steve.' Danny knew he had to face him, but he really didn't want to.

Wade and Bradley looked at each other, but they knew that this was something that they had to stay out off. They knew something had happened with the panicked look on Danny's face when he left Steve's room.

'Let's go and see him. He was kind of upset when you left.' Wade watched Danny closely.

'Yeah, I guess the two of us need to talk.' Danny's voice was quiet.

'That is one area you don't need help in.' Wade slapped him on the back again.

Danny turned and glared at him. 'Do you have to keep doing that? It hurts.'

'Suck it up, Danny-boy.'

'I hate you SEALs so very much.' Danny muttered darkly.

Wade chuckled. 'Nah, you don't. You love us really.'

XXXXX

Kono hugged Danny as soon as he arrived.

'Thank god you are ok.' She whispered into his ear.

'Well, everything is sorted now, well kind off.' Danny replied his gut still telling him something was wrong.

'What is it brah.' Chin asked.

'He confessed that he killed the family as he talked about 'his job' after sex, and also talked while he was sleeping. That is what he thinks anyway. So when she tried to blackmail him, he had to get rid of her. I just feel as if we are missing something.' Danny tells them.

'Don't worry about it Danny, if anyone can figure it out it's you.' Kono grinned at him.

'I know, and thanks. I'm uhhhh going in to see Steve.' Danny took a deep breath as he stared at Steve's door.

'He's been asking for you, a lot. Let us know if we can do anything to help.'

'I will and thanks.' Danny reached out, grabbed hold of the handle and opened the door.

Danny walks in and looks over at the bed. Steve sat there and watched him closely.

'They told me you were taken, are you ok Danny? Steve asked as Danny reached his side.

'I'm fine, Bradley got there in time. Steve I….'

'It's not just about sex for me.' Steve interrupted his friend. ''I'm uhhhh, you know, in love with you. I have been for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you.' Steve rubbed his hand across his face. He hurt all over and felt so tired.

Danny couldn't help but smile. 'I love you to super SEAL. You need to get better, quickly. We have a lot of time to catch up with if you have had these feelings as long as me.' With that Danny moved his head downwards as Steve moved his up and their lips touched in a gentle kiss.

XXXXX

The two prisoners were pulled out of the police vehicle. Two cops took hold of one arm each. Suddenly two shots echoed around them, and the two men hit the ground hard as their bodies crumpled. The bullets entered their bodies in the forehead between the eyes. They died instantly.

XXXXX

Danny sat next to Steve's bed and held his hand. The door opened suddenly as Chin, Kono and SEAL team 9 came in. Danny tried to move his hand, but Steve just gripped it tighter.

Steve was not going to be embarrassed by what they had. It didn't matter what some small minded people thought. Everyone has the right to be happy.

'What's wrong?' Steve asked as he looked at the worried faces.

'Danny, you know when you said that something didn't feel right?' Bradley asked.

'Yeah, why?' He answered suspiciously.

'Our two killers were murdered outside police headquarters, and no one 'saw anything'. It was two shots from a sniper rifle. There are a lot of buildings in that area that you could shoot from.'

'Damn it.' Danny muttered.

'There's nothing we can do about it. This is not our jurisdiction.' Steve squeezed Danny's hand.

'I think there is another traitor in the police department. How else would they know that we had those two in custody, and at what time they were getting to the precinct?' Danny hated dirty cops. He hated to leave things unfinished.

XXXXX

Captain Hewson smiled a cell phone against his ear. 'Hello, yes everything has been sorted out now. 'No one knows that I work for you. Williams and the others will be leaving soon, as soon as the SEAL is released from the hospital. I will keep you updated.'

XXXXXX

Liam stood outside the Captain's door took a deep breath and walked in.

'What can I do for you?' Captain Hewson asked.

'I would like a transfer to Hawaii.' Liam replied simply.

The End


End file.
